


green with envy

by commanderofraccoons



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Pettiness, Pining, Post canon, Prompt Fill, Some Fluff, background fetchen, regina is all over the place with this, there's a lot of humor in this i didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: Janis invited the new girl to her next art show in front of all of them, and it took everything inside of Regina not to comment. It was just another thing they could bond over without Regina.Fuck, she liked Janis.orSenior year brings along a new girl who likes Janis and a jealous Regina.





	green with envy

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the mg instagram for regina's pledge of "be kind. i can do it. i can." it inspired me enough to write it into this fic.
> 
> prompt: Maybe for another story have a new girl (maybe a nice version of regina) come to school their senior year (when they’re all somewhat friends) and likes Janis. Regina gets jealous.
> 
> ps- yes, the new girl is supposed to be based off adlr.

Summer helped give their new friend group a more specific dynamic. Gretchen and Karen attached themselves to Damian, who was more than happy to accommodate them. Cady and Aaron stayed together a lot of the time, while bouncing between each member of the group. Regina, still trying to actively change, found herself around Janis most days.

 

Which wasn’t expected, at first.

 

And while they did spend time all together, it was more often that they were split into mini groups. It was purely by coincidence that they ended up around each other, but there were never any real issues with it. The others were worried at the beginning, but after nothing really happened, they let it go, watching them with caution. As if the other shoe could drop at any time.

 

It didn’t before the school year started back up, with the two of them in a tentative friendship.

 

Their lunch table remained the same as the end of last year, barring Aaron, who was probably tucked into his Northwestern dorm. It was a nice atmosphere-- not riddled with tension like it had been for Regina during the last few years of high school. It was comfortable, friendly, it— it had a new face.

 

Regina blinked, dropping her purse to the floor by her chair instead of on the table as usual. Everyone motioned to her as she sat down, whether with a wave or a nod. Everyone but Janis.

 

Janis was listening to the new girl— someone Regina definitely didn’t recognize. Regina prided herself on putting names to faces, even if those people attended schools other than North Shore. Gretchen would help her when she was unsure, but Regina would’ve remembered this girl.

 

“Regina, hey, this is-“ Gretchen tried speaking, but she tuned her out. She vaguely recalled hearing the girl’s name, but the dark hand resting on Janis’s forearm stopped it from registering.

 

She suddenly remembered every moment she shared with Janis over the last few months. Them in the parking lot after school in May, Regina freezing when a bus turned in. Janis grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the nearby grass until Regina’s breathing had steadied. Her heels had been completely caked in mud by the time she had calmed down, but she didn’t even have it in herself to care. Janis was able to handle the situation flawlessly.

 

Janis smearing her banana split ice cream across Regina’s face in the middle of Dairy Queen.

 

Janis trying to stifle her sobs during the dog movie she dragged her to in theaters.

 

Janis winning first at another art show in July, immediately finding Regina’s eyes in the crowd as she accepted her award.

 

The new girl with her _oh-so-pretty_ curls was on the receiving end of that gaze right now, and the painful squeezing in Regina’s chest brought along more of the same dark thoughts.

 

“She’s new!” Cady grinned, practically salivating on the girl’s outfit.

 

“Is she?” Regina sort of enjoyed talking about her like she wasn’t actually there. As if she wasn’t a very real threat. A threat she hadn’t realized until only moments before. “From where?”

 

“California.” She beamed at her, stunningly white teeth showing between plump lips.

 

The clenching in her chest worsened, and Regina wondered if her face was betraying any of her conflicted emotions. Of course this girl had to be gorgeous— if this were last year, she wouldn’t have hesitated to invite her into their group.

 

“Really? My family has a beach house there. What part?”

 

That seemed to get Janis’s attention; she turned away from the reject Victoria Secret model to finally remember Regina’s existence. Her expression seemed off, though, almost confused. Regina stared back at her, ignoring whatever podunk town Rihanna’s body double answered with.

 

“I can’t really stay to eat,” the girl continued, stealing Janis’s attention once again. “I have to find the room for my next class.”

 

“Did you need help?” Janis asked, and Regina’s jaw clenched.

 

“Oh, I’ll do it.” Cady threw an arm around the Charlie’s Angel and began walking away with her. “It can be really scary at first, I know, but-“ They were out of earshot, and Regina had never been so grateful for Cady Heron’s personality before.

 

She was once again Janis’s focus.

 

“Cady asked her to sit with us because she didn’t, like, want her to eat in the bathroom or something.” Karen shared, dipping her fry into an obscene amount of ketchup.

 

“Yeah, she’s cool.” Janis shrugged. She seemed nonchalant enough about it, Regina supposed, but that didn’t mean the runner up of America’s Next Top Model wasn’t interested. Her chest burned.

 

“Regina?” She blinked, meeting Damian’s intense gaze. “You good?”

 

She subconsciously glanced back over at Janis, who was almost scrutinizing her.

 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” She pulled her lunch tray a little closer, facade back in place. “So, does anyone have English with me next period?”

 

* * *

 

Kylie Jenner’s Instagram friend was proving to be a real pain in Regina’s ass, quite frankly. She would’ve handled this so much differently just a year ago, but she’d _changed_. Or at least she was trying to. From the looks Damian kept giving her, he might be worried she was slipping back into routine.

 

But Janis? Janis _bailed_ on Regina. For the missing member of the Pussycat Dolls.

 

And, like, maybe she asked Janis to do something before Regina could, so she was just staying true to her plans.

 

It was fine. She didn’t come _second._ She _wouldn’t_ come second.

 

“You seem a little tense, honey.” Damian slid into the booth next to her, both of them waiting for Gretchen and Karen to come back from the restroom.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She found the metal straw with her mouth, sucking up her chocolate milkshake with an almost urgency.

 

“You’re really not good with new kids, are you?”

 

She glared at him, pushing away her milkshake. Apparently the Janis-stealer’s name began with S, but Regina couldn’t be bothered to remember it. Every time one of them used it, Regina felt like a deer lost in headlights.

 

“I’m sorry your little double date with Janis got ruined.” He kept going. “You got me instead.”

 

“Lucky me.” She pulled over her menu, pretending to analyze it. “And it wasn’t a date.”

 

“Well, Gretchen and Karen are together, and you two go out with them, so.” He shrugged. “Sounds like a double date.”

 

“What do you want, Damian?” She reread the description of the BLT for the fourth time, her emotions from the last few days getting the best of her.

 

“So I think we’ve become close in these last few months.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“We’ve really bonded over reality television.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And I’ve watched you grow as a person, too.”

 

Regina looked up from the menu, desperately trying to ignore the stickiness of the laminated material.

 

“Look, I can tell you don’t like her, but don’t throw it all away for that, okay?” He continued, and she realized this conversation was happening because of Stephanie. Or whatever. “I know you can be kind. I’ve seen it.”

 

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. Maybe she needed to hear that, but did he really think she’d become a raging bitch to everyone again because of her?

 

“Aren’t you happier now? Like, why would you wanna go back to that?”

 

_Not currently._ “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Janis wouldn’t want her to hate her friend for no reason. Even if Regina believed she had a pretty good one. In doing that, she could lose Janis altogether. Again.

 

The restroom door swung open harshly, the doorknob causing a resounding _smack_ to echo throughout the small diner. Gretchen and Karen slunk out of the doorway almost guiltily, both of them ignoring Damian’s grin.

 

This was the sort of light friendships she’d gotten used to in the last few months, even if they were missing some faces. Some vital faces. Regina could definitely play nice with Janis’s little friend; the girl hadn’t won her yet, after all. Maybe she was just being paranoid— she could’ve read the situation all wrong.

 

She could be kind. _I can do it. I can._

 

* * *

 

Stella always seemed to dress like she was headed to an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ job interview. Regina could respect her fashion aspect of things— she really could. But it _bothered_ her the way Janis would compliment her outfits. As if Regina wasn’t known for how she dressed. As if Regina wasn’t going into fashion. As if Regina didn’t have several fashion schools lined up for applications. As if-

 

It’s fine.

 

She’d stomach this girl the same way she did the mathletes. Every time Kevin Gnapoor came over to speak to Cady during lunch, she’d hold her tongue. She wouldn’t humiliate him into leaving. Sometimes, she’d even offer a lazy little wave of her fingers.

 

But Regina wasn’t stable in her friendship with Janis yet. They were in a much better position now than they were, but she couldn’t bring this to her. Especially if Janis recognized it as jealousy, oh _god_.

 

“So no one told me Janis was a painter.” Stacey smiled one day at lunch, and Regina swore her heels started pinching her ankles at the sight of it.

 

_Of course she fucking paints. She’s constantly covered in it._

 

The conversation continued without any of Regina’s internal monologue. Apparently, Sandy was an artist herself. _Go figure._ Regina glared down at her own hands, which were barely capable of writing her own fucking name legibly.

 

Janis invited Sally to her next art show in front of all of them, and it took everything inside of Regina not to comment. It was just another thing they could bond over without Regina.

 

_Fuck_ , she liked Janis. She definitely did, but she couldn’t put an exact date on when it started. Sarah’s presence kicked her ass into high gear, but Regina believed it might’ve been stirring there for a while. Last February when Janis came to school in _incredibly_ short jean shorts with lace tights underneath. Regina remembered sneering about it to whoever was around her, all while ignoring the heat pooling in her lower stomach. The first time she comforted her from a panic attack in the student parking lot last May— when Regina considered kissing her.

 

Okay, so maybe she missed some signs. Maybe she pushed them down because she didn’t think it could possible. No way would she have a shot with Janis, let alone what that meant for Regina.

 

But, for all that was holy, she wasn’t going to just sit back and watch Summer schmooze her way into Janis’s pants. Or heart. Either, really.

 

Even if Samantha wasn’t trying anything, Regina would make herself accessible to Janis. She’d… well, she’d have to be forward with Janis about it. No way was she watching Star and Janis make finger paintings together.

 

That was the kind of attitude Regina walked down the hallway with, making a beeline toward Janis at her locker. She was alone, Serenity nowhere in sight.

 

Janis wasn’t ignoring her, per se, rather she was just always busy. But they hadn’t hung out— just the two of them— since school started back up, and Regina was in dire need of some Janis time.

 

“Hey, stranger,” Regina greeted, giving her best smile and shifting her books into her other arm.

 

“Regina.” She offered her own small smile, Regina’s heartbeat doubling. “Sup?” Janis stupidly nodded upward. How could this be the girl she had genuine feelings for?

 

“I feel like we haven’t done anything together in a while.” She said in a much higher pitch, earning furrowed brows from Janis.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve just been busy.”

 

_I know._

 

“How about tonight then? Whatever you wanna do, we’ll do it.”

 

Janis blinked, smile growing as she turned toward Regina. “I was gonna make plans with, uh,” she stopped suddenly, waving it off. Regina’s chest clenched painfully, knowing full well who she planned to spend time with today. “Yeah, yeah, we can do something.”

 

_Take that, Sophia._

 

She remembered Damian’s words and bit her lip. It’s not like he, too, wasn’t a petty person; she was still being _kind_. Regina treated Scarlett just fine to her face, and that’s what really mattered, in her own opinion.

 

“Can we go to yours?” Janis asked, perking Regina back up. “I wouldn’t mind staying in, but you have, like, way more space.” Her cheeks were reddening the more she spoke, and Regina wondered if any passerby could see how softly she was gazing at Janis. “And I know the paint fumes in my garage give you a headache.”

 

“That’d be great!” Janis smiled back almost amusedly, and Regina mentally told herself to tone down her enthusiasm. Even Janis, who was usually oblivious to things, seemed to be catching on.

 

“Awesome, I’ll be over at seven?”

 

Regina grinned as Janis shut her locker and made her way to her next class by herself.

 

She still had the upper hand here. She was still who Janis preferred to be around. Regina was her first choice— she’d change plans just to make sure she’d spent time with Regi-

 

Savannah wormed her way past a few people, walking in step with Janis at the end of the hall. Regina stopped, taking in how _tight_ the girl’s pants were. Fuck, her own ass hadn’t looked like that since before the Kalteen fiasco. Janis must’ve said something particularly humorous, if the loud laughter from Serena was anything to go by.

 

There was a sharp pain in her hand, and Regina knew without looking that her nails must’ve dug into the skin. _Relax, you’re being ridiculous._

 

This girl had nothing on her. She was Janis’s friend— she wouldn’t police that.

 

Maybe some clarity from Janis would help.

 

* * *

 

Janis arrived on time, which was practically unheard of for her. Regina’s family were all out of the house, leaving the two of them on their own. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but considering Regina’s recent revelations, it felt different.

 

Janis wasn’t letting the vibe bother her, though, staying close to Regina on the couch, speaking with her like nothing was changed. Like there was no one getting in between them.

 

It was soothing to Regina, at least for the beginning of the evening.

 

But it didn’t last— Janis’s head was buried in her phone, fingers flying over the keyboard with a sense of urgency Regina was sure she never had for her. At first, she let it go, staying focused on the television screen. Then the movie ended, and Janis hadn’t even seen the end of it. She fought back making a comment, assuming the texting was necessary.

 

And she didn’t mean to see it— she really didn’t— but Janis’s phone screen lit up in her line of sight, and the capital S at the beginning of the contact name brought back that familiar wave of nausea. That was… she hadn’t been brought up the entire night, but the reminder felt like being drenched in ice water. She felt hopeless, suddenly, like she had no chance left. The anger had been dulled, but Janis, still ignoring her, made it come back full force.

 

“What, Sadie can’t wait?” The bite in her tone was obvious even to herself, Janis doing a double take and placing her phone in her lap.

 

“Dude,” Janis actually _laughed_ , and while the sound would’ve made her smile regularly, it only made Regina more heated. “That’s not her name.”

 

“Well, you’ve been texting her nonstop for a literal hour.”

 

Janis, smile still on her face, shook her head, staring down at the phone in her lap, text conversation still up. Regina couldn’t make out much of it, but the paragraphs were long. She didn’t know what to make of that; Janis had always texted her several messages at once, most of them nonsensical.

 

“Damian was right.” She looked back at her, leaning her head against the back of the couch. “You pull off green pretty well.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed, still irritated that Janis was taking this as a _joke_. “What does that mean?”

 

“You’re actually jealous?” She sounded surprised and, maybe it was just Regina’s imagination, hopeful. “I just thought he was fucking with me.”

 

Regina broke eye contact, heart beating at a frightening pace in her chest. She stood up from the couch, eyes prickling with what she knew was tears. “Janis-“

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you recently,” Janis started, and Regina turned away from the dark television screen back to her. “And I know tonight was supposed to be for us. I just,“ she grabbed the phone from her lap and placed it on the coffee table. “She asked me out earlier, and I needed to-“

 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Regina interrupted, her throat feeling like it was closing up. Here it was— exactly what she’d been dreading. _Jesus_ , she was already too late. “Wait, are you, like, _dating_ her now?”

 

“Hold on-“

 

“When were you gonna tell me?” She was taking quick breaths, feeling a bit on the brink of one of her panic attacks. She hoped Janis would be able to help her with this one, too. If she’d even want to. “That you have a fucking girlfriend and have no time for me anymore?”

 

“Regina!” Janis shouted, and she jumped back a little at the noise. “How about you let me talk?”

 

Her heartbeat was uneven, the fluttering almost painful at this point. She stayed silent, watching Janis, still seated on the couch.

 

“Okay,” she let out a breath, clasping her hands together. “First off, I told her no.”

 

She relaxed a little at that, knowing Susan wasn’t dating the girl she only recently discovered she had feelings for. Janis wasn’t anyone’s girlfriend.

 

“Secondly, I can talk to whoever I want. You’re not in control of that.”

 

“No, stop, it’s not that.” Regina sighed, migraine beginning at her temples. “We went from spending pretty much every day together in the summer, and for the last few weeks, it’s like you’re barely talking to me, okay? Sylvia, or _whatever_ the fuck her name is, has taken up all of your time.”

 

“I don’t have to spend every second with you.”

 

The words stopped both of them, the familiarity of them bringing back memories they hadn’t unearthed in a while. Only this time it wasn’t Regina saying them. Something in them seemed to bother Janis a little more, too, her practically bouncing up from the couch to stand in front of Regina.

 

“I’m sorry.” It was practically a whisper, but the wetness in Regina’s eyes finally fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, Janis’s expression falling at the sight. “I never would’ve thought I had a chance with you. You have to realize that, right?”

 

Regina looked away from her, not wanting Janis to see the continuous stream of tears down her face.

 

“Then there was a very pretty girl who liked me. One I didn’t have a past with. And it was a really good way to ignore whatever was happening here.”

 

Regina’s brows furrowed, glancing back up at Janis. Her eyes widened a little, and Regina wondered just how terrible she really looked. “Whatever was happening here?”

 

Janis nodded, seeming to throw all caution to the wind. “It was happening again. I didn’t want us to fall out like last time, so I just- I guess I just pushed you away.”

 

Regina’s lips pouted, eyes welling up even more.

 

“When I said no,” she continued, shifting slightly in the same spot. “She asked me if it was because of you.”

 

Regina blinked, feeling another tear escape her eye. “Was it?”

 

Janis looked anywhere but at Regina, bottom lip finding its way underneath her front teeth. It seemed like they stayed that way for a long time, Regina’s heartbeat finally finding a regular pace.

 

After a long moment, Janis nodded, and Regina wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She reciprocated it, and Regina buried her head in Janis’s shoulder, tears most likely soaking the top of her shirt.

 

“Do you like me?” Janis managed, and Regina held on to her a little tighter.

 

“Yeah.” Regina mumbled into her neck. She’d never said it out loud before, but it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Janis had to already know; it was why she had no problem finally telling her. She liked her, too. “Can you tell Sandra Dee to go back to Australia?”

 

Janis choked out a laugh, the noise vibrating against Regina’s own shoulder. “We’re still friends. Don’t be mean.”

 

She knew that. It was fine. Completely fine. Janis rejected Sapphire. Maybe Regina would swing by her locker and leave the girl a little something; being in her position was one of her worst fears. “I can’t believe I’m crying in front of you.”

 

Janis chuckled again, the warmth of it on her neck sending a slight chill down her spine. “You’ve done it before.”

 

Sure, when she was ten and scraped her knee in Janis’s backyard during hide and seek. Regina was positive that didn’t hold a candle to what was happening currently.

 

“What did Damian tell you?” She changed the subject, Damian always being in the back of her head. Regina was sure he’d love it if he knew he was her current acting conscious.

 

Janis pulled back from the hug, dropping her hands from Regina’s forearms to take her hands into her own. “He told me to look into how you were acting. That you might like me.”

 

“He talked to me, too.” Her eyes had stopped betraying her at this point, but her cheeks were still streaked with wetness.

 

“Oh, did he?” Janis chuckled. “We should probably thank him later.”

 

“You think he’ll want an edible arrangement?”

 

Janis grinned, and Regina squeezed her hands. It wasn’t at all how she planned for the evening to go. All she wanted was a nice movie night with Janis, just the two of them. Like it had been during summer. Maybe she would’ve tried wooing Janis slowly, winning her over one hang out at a time.

 

“I’m sorry, again. We just got past everything else, and I didn’t really help-“

 

“Janis?”

 

She tilted her head, expression befuddled. “Yeah?”

 

“Could I kiss you?”

 

Instead of saying anything in reply, she leaned forward, meeting Regina in the middle for a kiss. It didn’t last long, and it wasn’t overly passionate. If anything, it was reassuring. This was really happening for both of them— they’d both admitted their feelings, and nothing was really standing in the way of them anymore. Regina was the one to pull back this time, a look of awe on her face. Janis simply smiled, resting her hand against the girl’s damp cheek.

 

“We can talk about the rest of it later.”

 

Regina gently nodded, Janis still cupping her face.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

**Six months later**

 

“Sorry we were running a little late. Regina has to do so many face touch ups before she’ll leave the car.” Janis rolled her eyes with faux irritation, while Regina pulled out Janis’s chair for her.

 

“You’re welcome.” She pointedly said, earning a giggle from Karen across the table. Regina sat herself down, picking up the still sticky laminated menu. “Anyway, did you guys order yet? What’s up?”

 

Gretchen offered them a smile, slice of buttered bread in her right hand. “No, we wanted to wait for you guys. I feel like we haven’t done this in forever.”

 

“I’m glad I didn’t have to bail on everyone again,” Janis admitted a bit sheepishly, taking her seat. “I missed our double dates.”

 

“Now it’s real double dating.” Karen grinned mischievously, eyebrows wiggling as the girls on the other side of the table blushed.

 

“We haven’t done this since you got together, she’s right.” Gretchen shrugged, a small smile of her own present on her lips.

 

“Yeah, senior year kind of sucks,” Janis stated, and every party at the table voiced their agreement.

 

“We never have time to do things together anymore.” Karen groaned, attempting to butter her own bread. Gretchen kept nervously glancing in her direction, noticeably fighting the urge to scoot over and help her.

 

“We’re just all busy.” Regina opened her menu, already thinking about ordering her favorite milkshake. All of their double dates with Gretchen and Karen were at this old diner, and though none of them remembered why, they weren’t complaining. The hours were extensive, the food was fattening but deliciously homemade, and the environment was homey. It felt like a good place for the four of them.

 

“It’s different when Damian comes in your place, Janis.” Karen swiped her knife down her slice of bread in a certain way, the tip catching against it and ripping a little. Gretchen winced. “We love him and all, but it’s more couple-y this way.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell him,” Janis answered, smiling.

 

Selena was still around, and though Regina had actually heard her real name by now, she remained using fake ones. Janis seemed to get a kick out of it. Their entire friend group laughed when Janis told them about Regina’s refusal.

 

Skylar took the rejection better than Regina would’ve, still spending occasional time painting alongside Janis. Regina had spoken to her a handful of times, and she… well, she didn’t particularly grate on her nerves. Cady’s niggling voice joined Damian’s and reminded her not to bring other women down. Feminism, yeah, she remembered.

 

She’d never be close friends with Samara— hell, Janis was really the only one who spent time with her out of their new little group, but she’d never done anything to warrant Regina’s cruelty. Not really, anyway. It was something she was still working on; maybe she wouldn’t get there for a while, but Damian’s words once again repeated in her mind.

 

Maybe it was a small step, but she took no action against Sierra. Who knows what Regina might’ve done with her only months before?

 

But then there was Janis, struggling to find the place she wanted on her menu, the _cutest_ look of concentration plain on her face. She was a main reason why she was trying so hard. Why she continued to grow as a person. Regina wanted to be someone Janis could be proud to be with. She’d never wanted to be that way before, especially with any of the boys.

 

For what it was worth, Regina would probably never braid Sienna’s hair and paint her nails during a one on one sleepover. She’d probably always feel that small pang of irritation whenever she thought of her, but she had a lot to thank her for, too. Janis had already liked Regina, and she didn’t even realize it. She was completely in the dark, believing whatever was happening between them was purely platonic. Then Suzanne made herself known, essentially getting Regina right up off her ass. If it hadn’t been for her, she might’ve never figured this out. Not before it was too late. It already almost was, in her opinion.

 

“You ordering your usual?” Janis was looking at her almost fondly, and Regina realized she must’ve been zoned out.

 

“Yeah, what else would I get?”

 

Janis smiled, setting her elbows on the table— something that she knew annoyed Regina. She smiled back, anyway, uncaring about it this time around. Regina was finally _happy_. It felt so freeing to be here with her girlfriend and two of her best friends. The staunch difference from their prior years of high school was evident, but the misery Regina used to lug around with her was no more. This was good. They were all good.

 

Regina George can be kind. She can do it. She can.

 

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts: kleksuh.tumblr.com


End file.
